


You, Every Time

by static_abyss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Derek, Asexual Kira, Car Accidents, Everybody Lives, F/F, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're still at the hospital, Kira sitting cross-legged on her hospital bed. Allison is on the orange hospital chair, her arms on top of Kira's bed. They're leaning towards each other, and Kira feels comfortable, as though her body recognizes this position. </p><p>Muscle memory, her doctor had said. Kira might not remember what happened in the last seven years, but her body does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizleminem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [remember the way that we were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669034) by [lizleminem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem). 



> I had so much fun going through lizleminem's works because everything there spoke to me. Of course, once I finished going through everything, I knew I was doing something with Allison and Kira. I liked the amnesia fic because ace Kira speaks to my soul, and also because I just couldn't get the lacrosse scene out of my head. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> TL; DR your fic are amazing and I had so much fun doing this remix.

When Kira opens her eyes, she sees a beautiful, dark haired, young woman, with brown eyes and skin so pale, that the first name that pops up in Kira's head, is Snow White. 

"Where am I?" she asks.

The young woman leans closer to Kira and takes her hand. "The hospital," she says, frowning in worry. "You were in a pretty bad accident."

Kira glances around the room she's in, finally noticing the white walls and the pristine floors. The sheets on Kira's bed are white too, her monitors a light gray, flashing steady numbers for her vitals. Kira inhales. The room smells like cleaning liquid and the sterility of hospitals. It's all as Kira remembers hospitals being from when she was young. And though Kira remembers hating hospitals, the familiarity is comforting. 

"Do you remember the accident?" the young woman asks. 

Kira turns to meet her eyes again. She shakes her head.

"No,"Kira says. "I don't remember. Am I supposed to?"

The young woman flashes Kira a brief smile that shows off her dimples, "Who knows?" she says, shrugging.

"Aren't you my doctor?" Kira asks. 

The young woman throws her head back when she laughs. Kira watches her, and she can't help the small smile on her own face.

"Wait," the doctor--Kira assumes--says. "You're serious? You don't know who I am?"

And now, Kira is confused. "No," she says.

There's a second where Kira thinks she sees hurt on the young woman's face, but just as Kira is going to ask about it, the door opens and her parents walk in. The young woman disappears into the background, for a moment, as Kira takes in the new lines on her parents' faces.

"Mom," Kira says, real fear in her voice as she looks at her parents. "How old are you?"

Her mom exchanges a look with her dad, and then they both turn to look at the young woman who is making her way toward the door. Kira watches as the three of them exchange a long look. The young woman nods once, and Kira doesn't know why her heart aches when the young woman walks out of the room.

"Who is she?" Kira asks. 

Kira's mom glances at Kira's dad quickly, as though hoping Kira won't catch her if she does it fast enough. Kira sees it, but she doesn't say anything. 

"A friend," her dad says.

But there's something about the way he says it that makes Kira think he's lying to her.

-

"The brain is a remarkable and unpredictable thing," Kira's actual doctor says. "It has ways of preserving itself, of minimizing damage. Sometimes, memory loss is part of that."

He pauses to pull up scans of Kira's brain. 

"When the EMTs brought you in, there was significant amounts of swelling. We thought you weren't going to be able to walk when you woke up," he pauses again to look at Kira.

Kira is sitting up on her hospital bed, her mother on her right side, her dad on her left. She moves the toes of her left leg once, just to make sure. Then, she bends her knees, and is relieved when it's as natural as it's always been.

"You're fine," the doctor says in a soothing tone. "Within three hours of you having gotten here, the swelling had gone down so much it was barely visible. You've been here almost thirteen hours, and everything looks as good as new."

"Except for the memory loss," Kira says.

"Well, yes," the doctor agrees. "And while it's unusual to have a gap as large as seven years, the memory loss _should_ just be temporary. Most patients find that familiar environments help shorten the time it takes to get their memories back. But remember, each person is different."

Kira just nods. She heard the "should," and part of her wants to ask, but the louder part of her wants to ignore it. She's already so overwhelmed, too many things she should remember that she doesn't. She's twenty-three, and living in a town so small, it doesn't have a train line. She has friends she doesn't remember, and a home she might as well have never lived in. It's just too much already without bad news on top of it.

But Kira forgets that her parents are in the room with her. 

"What do you mean _should_?" her father asks.

"Well," the doctor says, and Kira can tell that he's trying to catch her eyes. She doesn't look up and the doctor continues.

"Some people don't ever get their memories back," he says.

-

Kira tells her parents that she's okay and that they can leave, and she's surprised when they actually do. But that means that when the young woman from before comes in and introduces herself as Kira's close friend, Kira believes her. She understands that her parents left, because they trust this young woman.

"Allison," she says when Kira asks. "My name's Allison."

The name feels familiar, as though Kira has said it enough times to know the shape of it by heart. 

"I'm Kira," Kira says, grinning at Allison.

Allison tries not to smile, but Kira just waits her out until Allison grins too. That's good, because it feels like this is something they're both used to. The way Allison crosses her arms and leans back in the hospital chair seems familiar too. Not the action itself, but the surge of affection Kira feels as she watches Allison. 

"You said we were friends?" she asks, part of her hoping there's more to it than that. 

"Yeah," Allison says, and Kira tries not to look disappointed. "Want to hear some stories?"

Kira thinks she wouldn't be able to say no even if she wanted to, not with the way Allison is looking at her.

"Yeah," Kira says, her heart beating a little faster when Allison smiles at her. "I'd like that."

\- 

Allison's favorite story is of Kira's first lacrosse game. Kira can tell because Allison gets sidetracked whenever she remembers another part of that day. 

"You were really good, and we were all really excited," Allison says. "Malia even made a sign."

They're still at the hospital, Kira sitting cross-legged on her hospital bed. Allison is on the orange hospital chair, her arms on top of Kira's bed. They're leaning towards each other, and Kira feels comfortable, as though her body recognizes this position. 

Muscle memory, her doctor had said. Kira might not remember what happened in the last seven years, but her body does. Her body remembers Allison, and Kira wishes she knew for sure how long she's had a crush on Allison, whether this is something they've talked about. Kira doesn't think so, because even though she hopes they're the kind of friends who can talk about this, she has never been the kind of girl who does. 

"What's wrong?" Allison asks, bringing Kira out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," Kira says. "What did Malia's sign say?"

Allison grins. "It said 'Kira rules.' R-U-L-Z, rules. She printed it out on poster paper and decorated it with three different colors of glitter. It got everywhere. You were washing it out of your lacrosse uniform for weeks."

Kira laughs. "Oh god," she says. "I love glitter."

"Yeah," Allison says. "So does Malia."

They share another laugh. Kira doesn't know who Malia is, but her name feels familiar too. It's a different sort of familiarity, less intense than the affection Kira feels towards Allison. Sitting with Allison makes Kira feel safe. It's a welcoming feeling, especially after the stress from this morning, and it makes Kira want to do something bold. 

So she leans close to Allison and bats her eyelashes, more flirty than joking. "Will you tell me another story?" she asks. 

The faint hint of a blush on Allison's cheeks makes Kira feel good. It's invigorating having a girl as beautiful as Allison flustered over Kira's harmless flirting. The way Allison looks back at her, all intense eyes and confident smile, helps too.

-

Kira's been home for two days when she meets Derek Hale for the second time. He comes inside wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans. He's holding a plastic container of lasagna, and that, plus the way he seems unsure of what to do, makes Kira want to hug him, so she does. 

He looks surprised when she pulls away, and some part of Kira understands that it's because Derek isn't used to hugs. She wants to ask about it, because Derek says they're friends, but something stops her. She thinks it might be the way Allison is hovering by their living room door, as though she's unsure if she's welcomed with Derek and Kira.

Kira wants to ask her to sit with them, but she's not sure if Derek is comfortable with that. She says nothing when Derek asks Allison to come over, but secretly, Kira is glad. There's something warm settling in her stomach the longer she looks at Derek and Allison getting along. And when Derek mentions that he knows Kira's asexual too, the lack of surprise on Allison's face sets off a surge of affection in Kira so strong, her heart aches with it.

By the time Derek leaves that night, Kira knows she is in love with Allison Argent.

-

Kira eventually remembers the night of her first lacrosse game like this:

It was the second half of their junior year, and Kira had been hiding her crush on Allison as best as she could for about a month by then. The night of the game, Malia had sat with her in the changing room, red glitter in her hair, and traces of blue glitter on her jacket. There had been no gold glitter on Malia, but Kira remembers there being gold glitter on the sign. 

"You're going to be good," Malia had said. 

"How do you know?" Kira had asked her.

Malia had just bared all her teeth and had said, "Because you want to impress Allison."

Kira remembers that being true. 

She also remembers that Allison had been in the stands when Kira walked out with the rest of the team. Allison had been wearing a black peacoat that covered most of her short dress. She'd had on sheer black tights and ankle high boots, and Kira had been able to see it all because Allison had been sitting in the center of the middle row. Malia and Lydia had been there too, but Kira remembers Allison the clearest. 

Kira remembers the way Allison had winked at her as she took half of Malia's "KIRA RULZ" sign. She remembers the way the wind blew through Allison's shoulder length, golden brown hair. Allison had kept her hair that color for two years. She'd had it for half a year by then, and Kira remembers the way the gold glitter had made it seem as though Allison's hair had been shimmering. 

Kira remembers getting benched and hearing Allison's breathless laughter right by her ear. She remembers that Allison had caught her staring, that there had been a charged moment between them when Allison had deliberately looked at Kira's lips. Kira remembers that Malia had interrupted them without malice when she asked about the game. She remembers the wolf whistle from Erica, and the burning heat of Kira's own embarrassment.

But Allison had just smiled, as though Kira were the most important thing at that moment. And Kira remembers the way her heart had felt so full, and the way it beat loud against her chest, not wild, just a little louder, as though reminding her that she liked it when Allison was there. 

"Will you go out with me?" Kira had blurted out.

She'd slapped her hand over her mouth right after, her eyes had gone wide, and she'd been thinking of ways to escape when Allison had said yes.

And Kira remembers everything else, too. She remembers their first date, the exact moment when she knew she was in love with Allison, the day they got engaged. But she knows, now, why the day of her first lacrosse game is Allison's favorite memory of them. It's because, junior year, on the day Beacon Hills lost their first game of the season, Kira and Allison started their story, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to M, who is always available to proof read, even at 11PM on a Thursday. All remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
